


What A Girl Wants VI

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clothed Blowjobs, Cute, Dates, Dating, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Handsy Bucky, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Natasha has dated girls in the past, No one is surprised, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Powerbottom!Steve, Restaurants, Romance, Sleeping Together, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is kinky, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet, Talking, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, buttplug, morning wake up pile, natbucky, natstucky, red roses are essential and necessary according to Steve, romanogers - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve said, “I just feel out of place. I don’t know where I fit with you two. You guys work so well together and I feel like I’m competing to win both of your affections.” Steve groaned and put his head down on the counter, grumbling something unintelligible. “I wish there was a way to normalize this.” </p>
<p>“So, let’s go on a date,” Bucky suggested and Steve lifted his head off the counter to look at Bucky, wondering if he was serious.</p>
<p>OR: Steve is really struggling and Bucky poses a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants VI

Waking up in the morning with Steve’s head on her stomach, arms splayed over her legs and Bucky’s arm under her neck, you could say Natasha woke up with a few stiff muscles. Groaning as she rolled over and popped every tendon in her body back into place, she had to practically shove Steve off of her. She felt a little bad but sighed when she felt the blood rushing back to her legs.

Her heart hung a little lighter when she stood in the doorway to the bedroom. Bucky’s hair was splayed over the pillow and Steve’s mouth was hanging open slightly as they both spread across the huge bed. The sunlight was high in the sky and Natasha had wondered why Steve didn’t get up for his morning run, but really wasn’t complaining when she got to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Moving into the kitchen of their suite in Stark Tower, Natasha blinked blearily at the clock on the wall, noting the late morning hour and dragging the blender out of the cabinets. She could never eat anything huge in the morning for fear that she’d just vomit, but smoothies filled with fruit never caused her issues. Now on a mission, she managed to hunt down an apple, two bananas, an orange and some spinach to put in her smoothie before Bucky came through the kitchen door, rubbing his eyes and blinking in the harsh chemical light above the countertop.

“’Morning.” She smiled as he came around the counter and put his arms around her. His head fell on her shoulder and he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked, adding her ingredients before forgetting she needed ice and milk. But Bucky wouldn’t let her move, “Babe, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“You weren’t in bed with me this morning.”

“It’s nearly eleven o’clock Bucky. I needed to get up.”

“But I miss you,” Bucky said, placing soft kisses where his head lay on her shoulder. “And you and Steve just collapsed into bed after coming back from making out heavily in the wine room.”

Natasha, quite quickly, realized that Bucky felt a little left out. “Bucky. Is there something you need from me?”

“A little kiss wouldn’t hurt.” Bucky pouted and Natasha gave him a smile before turning around completely and capturing his lips. She kissed him softly, only pulling his lips with her own. Her fingers wormed their way into the bottom of his hair, his bangs tickling her cheeks. She broke away to say, “This is progress Bucky. I want you to know that.”

“Doesn’t feel like progress.” Bucky mumbled against her lips, pushing her back into the counter, “Just feels like you’re kissing me.”

Natasha broke away completely before saying, “All joking aside, I’m glad you feel comfortable asking for what you need. Just last month it took me days to coax what you need from me. I hope you’ll trust me to give you what you need more often.”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Bucky said and Natasha didn’t have time to laugh at his antics because he covered her mouth with his own and he moaned softly, the sound barely more than a whisper. Even though he pushed the subject away, she could tell that he knew she was proud of him.

It wasn’t until they broke apart with smiles on their faces that she noticed Steve was on the opposite side of the counter, taking a fascinated interest in the newspaper in front of him. But Natasha swore there was no newspaper on the counter before she entered the kitchen.

Steve looked up when they stared at him and he said, “Oh, don’t mind me. By all means, continue.” He said with a massive grin on his face.

“Where did you get that paper? It wasn’t there this morning.”

“Well, I figured you two wouldn’t break apart for hours, so I went to grab the newspaper…all a hundred floors below us.”

Natasha stared at him for a moment longer before Steve broke out in peals of laughter, having the gall to smack his thigh before saying, “Just joking. Stark has newspapers delivered to every inhabited room daily. It was outside the door.”

“Oh,” Natasha said, moving robotically to the refrigerator, remembering that she needed milk for her smoothie. Bucky moved behind her, his arm snaking into the fridge over her shoulder and grabbing the egg carton and the package of bacon. They moved in sync and only managed to bump elbows when Natasha turned suddenly to get a few ice cubes from the tray.

Steve felt a little amazed as he watched them interact together. It didn’t have to be sparring or making love. They moved as easily together around the kitchen, like they knew exactly where the other would be before they did. Steve found the ease of being around them intoxicating and confusing at the same time. They worked so well together. Why did they want him in the middle of things, complicating everything? At the same time, he wanted this ease and fluidity to his life.

“You guys make it look so easy,” Steve said, watching as Bucky cracked six eggs into the skillet. He looked up and Steve’s stomach flipped with thousands of butterflies at the smile Bucky gave him.

“You mean cooking breakfast?” He teased.

Steve gave him a wry glare before throwing a leftover orange peel at Bucky, missing completely when Bucky moved out of the way.

“No. I mean, you guys move around the kitchen with a practiced ease. It’s just…” Steve struggled for the word. “Hard to keep seeing reasons why I don’t think I should be here.”

Bucky looked at Natasha, a look passing between them for a moment before Bucky sighed and wiped his metal hand against the dish towel. “We didn’t always move so nicely together,” Bucky said, coming around the counter to sit next to Steve. He left enough space between them to allow Steve to decide if he wanted to move closer or further away. He chuckled as if recalling a memory and said, “It took us a solid year to even be in the same room half the time. Most of the time, it was my fault. I didn’t want to…lose control with her in the room.”

Natasha snorted, “It took a solid year for him to get it through his thick skull that he couldn’t hurt me. Then came the awkward movie nights where he sat across the room. I didn’t mind. I mean, he needed space.”

Bucky smiled and said, “Then one day, I think she was getting sick of my skittish attitude. I mean, I had asked her out on a date – you know, an old-fashioned date. I pulled the chair out for her and everything.”

Natasha chuckled, “Such a gentleman.”

Bucky continued, “And I still refused to sit next to her on the couch. Everyday activities were still something that set me on edge. I was constantly afraid. One movie, she just sat down – practically on top of me – and I sat there, so hyper aware of myself.”

“He was ramrod stiff for the entire movie.” Natasha added after she turned the blender off, “And not the sexy kind.”

Bucky winked at Steve and Steve found himself blushing.

“And when the movie ended, she just got up and went to bed. It took me a solid half an hour to understand what just happened. Nothing happened. I didn’t lose control. I didn’t hurt her. I didn’t need to be so frightened all the time.”

Steve asked, “This took you a year to be comfortable around each other. What if it takes that long for me?”

“Is that a bad thing for you?” Bucky asked and Steve couldn’t meet his eyes. “I hate to break it to you Stevie, but we have the time. All of us were injected with different forms of the serum. We aren’t exactly going to die of natural causes anytime soon.”

Steve put his head in his hands and he looked up as he felt Natasha’s soft fingers slipped under his chin and forced him to look at her. “Steve, you seem stressed out about this entire relationship and where you fit in. If it’s making you too uncomfortable, you have the option of walking away.”

Steve stared at her for a moment, his mouth open slightly, unsure if he just heard her. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Natasha groaned, “No! Steve. That’s not what I’m saying. If you need time to think, you have it.”

“You’re not listening to what I’m saying,” Steve said.

Natasha blew out a breath before asking in a calm voice, “Then tell us again what you’re trying to say.”

Steve said, “I just feel out of place. I don’t know where I fit with you two. You guys work so well together and I feel like I’m competing to win both of your affections.” Steve groaned and put his head down on the counter, grumbling something unintelligible. “I wish there was a way to normalize this.”

“So, let’s go on a date,” Bucky suggested and Steve lifted his head off the counter to look at Bucky, wondering if he was serious.

“Don’t look at me like that Steve. I mean it. We’ll both go on a date with you. Individually. So you can talk to us without feeling like you’re dealing with both of us at the same time.”

Steve looked to Natasha, who asked him, “Would that fix it? A date is something normal couples do.”

Steve blinked and said, “Yea. I think that could work.”

“Good.” Bucky said, grasping the back of Steve’s neck and kissing him quickly, “I’ll go first because I’ve been dying for an excuse to wear that shirt Natasha bought me last Christmas.”

Natasha glared at Bucky, “You’ll wear the shirt for Steve, but not for me?” She pouted, “Wow, I see how it is.”

“And how is it, doll?” Bucky grinned at her, taunting her at the same time.

Natasha flicked water at him and huffed as she poured three smoothies and handed one to Steve, withholding Bucky’s until he promised to apologize. Bucky rounded the corner of the counter and Natasha said something about being underappreciated. Bucky scooped her up into his arms and pushed her against the cabinets, showing her exactly how _underappreciated_ she truly was.  

 

Staring at himself in the mirror, Steve felt like one of those teenage girls in romance books Wanda would read every once in a while. They scrutinized everything about their appearance which is exactly what he was doing in the mirror right now. Did he look okay? Was he too formal? Too casual? He had managed to change his shirt four times and his pants about twelve. Flopping backward onto the bed, Steve was about to give up and call Bucky, telling him this was too stressful when the doorbell rang.

Steve jumped off the bed like he was stung by a bee and forced himself to calm down and open the door. His eyes met the figure outside the door and suddenly he was speechless. Bucky wore a simple blue button down shirt that brought out his eyes. His pants were navy blue and a nice brown belt was snug around his hips. That wasn’t what made Steve stop short. It was the fact that Bucky’s shirt was maybe one size too small and rolled up to his forearms, emphasizing the metal plates of his left arm.

“Wow,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned, “Nice, right?”

“You’ve got such an ego.” Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky just kept smiling as he said, “Ready to go?”

Steve looked down at him before Bucky said, “You look great. Good enough to eat.” Bucky lowered his voice, stepping a little closer to Steve.

Steve said, “Really?”

“Do you want a physical confirmation?” Bucky asked, his hands wrapping around Steve’s waist to pull him in closer. Steve groaned slightly as Bucky pressed them together, “Because I can’t wait to come back here and completely rip these clothes off you, worshiping and kissing every inch of skin until your begging for my – ”

“Bucky.” Steve said pushing Bucky away before they never went to dinner, “Dinner reservations, remember?”

“Ah yes. I have to woo you like a normal human being.”

“You’re doing a poor job at it.” Steve teased. Bucky looked offended.

“I am paying for dinner. I don’t know how much more you want.”

“I expected exactly a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates,” Steve said, obviously being difficult. Bucky snorted,

“Since when are you a rose’s kind of guy?”

“Does it matter? That’s what you’re supposed to do when you want to woo someone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want a violinist to follow us around as well, or would that be considered too much?” Bucky said facetiously.

Steve giggled and said, “I mean, I’m not just an easy squeeze. You gotta work for it.”

Bucky mumbled something under his breath but then smiled and extended his arm, which Steve took immediately. “You know you’re a punk.”

“As long you know you’re a jerk, the world is all right.” Steve grinned.

 

Dinner was located in downtown Brooklyn. The restaurant was in a local neighborhood, where the streets and store fronts looked somewhat familiar to Steve. It truly was small, no bigger than two living rooms pushed together. The floors were hardwood and the walls were dark in color. The lighting was dim, setting a soft and sultry atmosphere.

He looked at Bucky, who was now walking beside him, swinging the flesh and blood hand that held his own. They had finished dinner, splitting a house-made tiramisu before leaving. Steve wasn’t sure how New York would take seeing two men holding hands, but aside from a few stares, no one seemed to mind. It allowed Steve to relax and start to enjoy his evening.

The night air was cool and crisp, the beginnings of fall taking over the city. Leaves started to litter the streets and alleyways. A cool breeze whistled through the buildings. People wore knit sweaters and scarfs, boots and jeans. Some people clutched coffee cups between their hands, trying to find a semblance of warmth as the night grew colder.

Bucky said, “After working with Wanda, I started coming back to Brooklyn more and more. I was trying to remember all my memories. Wanda warned me that they wouldn’t all come flooding back at once. I didn’t believe her at first. I thought if I saw something familiar, I’d remember everything. Brooklyn, the war, the _girls_.’ Bucky elbowed Steve and Steve couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Bucky said, “But they wouldn’t come. My memories were stunted and no matter how hard I tried to remember, nothing came. I probably drove Wanda crazy. She even offered to refer me to a better person, someone named Dr. Xavier.”

“I take it you didn’t want to go.”

“People I don’t know playing around in my head sets me on edge. I had enough of Hydra doing that to me.”

“So, how did you get your memories back? You said it wasn’t working.”

Bucky finally answered, “The mind is a weird fucking thing, Steve. Wanda told me that something significant from my past might trigger it; you know, for all the memories to come back. I had already gone to your museum exhibit and all the places in Brooklyn I could think of. Coney Island didn’t trigger anything and neither did the dance hall or the Stark Expo. I even managed to hunt down an old world war two exhibit. It was so frustrating.”

“Did anything trigger it, or are you still searching for a way to get all your memories?” Steve asked, crossing the street.

Bucky stopped at the corner of two streets, a small smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. Steve frowned at him, “What?”

“I could show you.”

“Where you got your memories back?”

“Not all of them, but the important ones.” Bucky said. Steve wasn’t sure if traveling this late at night was safe for either of them, but considering that both of them were trained fighters, Steve figured they would make it out of _something_ alive. He supposed it was a leftover thought process from his younger years. Being small and gay in the forties didn’t help his case. He tended to avoid dark alleys at night.

This was important to Bucky and Steve was determined to figure out who his best friend is now. “Lead the way.” Steve smiled.

Bucky dragged him through dark alleys, well-lit streets, crossing the street to another alley where Bucky easily scaled a fire escape to climb up the side of an apartment building. “Bucky! Slow down, where are we going?”

“You’ll see. C’mon on! Hurry up!”

“I’m trying.” Steve huffed, trying to keep up with Bucky, who was half way up the fire escape and almost onto the roof. Steve ran up the stairs after Bucky, no doubt waking up who ever lived in the apartments next to the fire escape.

“Geez Steve, for a guy who runs almost every morning, you’re terribly slow.”

“Bite me.” Steve gritted his teeth.

Steve could _feel_ the shit-eating grin Bucky cast down at him from the roof, “Gladly Rogers.”

When Steve finally made it up to the roof, he wasn’t given a chance to breathe. Bucky pulled him over to the edge of the roof, and for one terrifying minute, Steve thought Bucky was going to jump over the side. Granted, Steve knew they would both land without any injuries. However, he didn’t voluntarily jump out of windows for fun. Stopping right on the edge, Steve froze in his tracks.

The rusty staircase he was so used to glinted in the dim light of the windows surrounding it. Three tiers up led to a door that was so familiar, he could still feel the little dent in the door knob from turning it so many times. The apartment building across from the one they stood on held so many signs of life. Clothes hanging from lines crisscrossing the courtyard. A swing set in the courtyard below with trucks and plastic wheeled cars. Adults sitting and chatting on the little balcony’s that Steve used to sit on when he needed a place to be alone.

Steve looked at Bucky and he said, “Here?”

Bucky gave him a small smile and nodded, “Yea. Kinda funny how everything that locked my memories away was this little hole in Brooklyn. But most of all, it was you, Steve.”

Steve blinked, unsure if he’d heard Bucky correctly. “Me?”

“It’s half the reason I was so scared to go to you. I was different back then. I had more life in my eyes. I had a better attitude. I wasn’t…” Bucky swallowed thickly, “so broken. It hurt to stay away, though. I thought you should know.”

Steve turned to Bucky, watching as the Brunet stared at the stars like they held the answers he needed. “You thought I wouldn’t think of you the same?”

“I _knew_ you wouldn’t Steve. God, who wouldn’t look at me like I was a freak? I’ve killed so many people. I could list them all off in my head. Tell me that’s not fucked up.” Bucky said, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

“I don’t want you to stay away.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You couldn’t hurt me.” Steve said, reaching for Bucky’s hand, “You would never hurt me.”

“But _he_ might.” Bucky said, frustrated.

Steve swallowed, knowing exactly who Bucky was talking about. “He’s a part of you. I understand that now. I didn’t when you first came back. I thought it was a part of you that Wanda could just erase. But I know that’s not true now.”

“I stayed away from you because I _knew_ I wasn’t the same person you remember from long ago. I was different and a part of me recognized that you may never want anything to do with me. So, having you here, with Natasha and I was something I’ve never expected. I never thought you’d accept me for _me_.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Steve spoke softly, feeding his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling him into a scorching kiss. Bucky’s lips parted under Steve’s gentle ministrations and he sunk into Steve, like the physical confirmation of Steve’s confession just solidified his words.

“Bucky…” Steve said, his voice soft and hesitant as if asking a question with just his name.

Bucky, always so strong and sure of himself, melted a little bit when Steve said his name, “Yes. Steve. A thousand times yes.”

“Are you sure? Natasha won’t be mad?”

“This is my night.” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s lips, “She can have you on her night. Tonight, you’re mine.” Bucky said, his voice growing more and more possessive. Steve a warmer start to seep into his bones, despite the chilly air. While Bucky was usually dominant around him, Steve always felt like Bucky was keeping himself above his emotions. Dipping into those emotions would cause a tsunami and massive destruction. However, now that Steve knew what Bucky was hiding, it felt like he was one step closer to understanding the gaps between them.

 

The bed squeaked in protest as Steve fell on top of Bucky, pinning his wrists beside his head as he devoured the side of Bucky’s neck. Bucky could easily break from his hold and just as easily manhandle Steve onto his back, dominating him. But there was something so fucking hot about Steve power bottoming Bucky, and Bucky for one was all about it.

“Fuck Steve.” Bucky groaned as Steve bit a particularly sensitive spot under Bucky’s ear, laving it with his tongue a moment later. Bucky’s hands tightened into fists as he wriggled his hips under Steve’s, trying to get any amount of friction.

“I’ve always imagined holding you down Bucky.” Steve whispered in his ear, “Especially when I was little. God, how I just wanted to hold you down and tease you relentlessly.”

“What’s stopping yo _u_?” Bucky’s breathing hitched as Steve transferred both of Bucky’s wrists into one hand and reached down with the other to cup Bucky.

“Do you want me to tease you?” Steve said, breaking away from Bucky’s neck, inspecting his work. Bucky’s neck was starting to look like a patchwork of blues, purples, and red’s. Mostly reds. Steve’s hand stroked Bucky’s cock through his dress pants, the friction verging on painful but Bucky keened.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“Bucky. That’s not an answer.”

“Geezus…” Bucky panted, his hips canting into Steve’s open palm, wanton and moaning. “Fuck Stevie. Yes. _Yes_.”

Steve grinned and he added more pressure to the wrists he held above Bucky’s head, “Can you be a good boy and not touch?”

Bucky keened high in his throat. He’d never seen Steve like this. “Yes.” He barely got out.

“Good.” Steve said, his hand leaving Bucky’s wrists and sliding down Bucky’s body. “Because I’m not going to let you sleep tonight.” Bucky threw his head back as Steve began to mouth at his dick through his pants.

Steve continued to kiss Bucky’s cock through layers of fabric, slowly unzipping his pants and licking softly along the semi-hard shaft. “Lift your hips babe.” Steve said softly, so softly Bucky almost didn’t hear him. Steve managed to yank his pants off and threw them to some side of the bedroom. Steve smoothed Bucky’s thighs wide apart, allowing Steve to sit on his knees comfortably, bracketed by Bucky’s thighs. Kissing the inside of his thighs, Steve worked his way up to the apex of Bucky’s legs, softly nuzzling his balls through his underwear. Bucky whined at the soft stimulation being given to him by Steve’s tongue.

“Steve. Oh, _fuck_. Steve, yes.” Bucky’s mind was in a haze, unable to focus on anything but Steve’s mouth on his cock.

As soon as Steve’s mouth was on his clothed dick, it moved upwards, bypassing his groin entirely and Bucky whined in disappointment. Steve chuckled, “Easy there. I’m not done with you.”

“Steve.” Bucky moaned, debating whether or not to break his promise to keep his hands where they were.

Steve lifted Bucky’s dress shirt, careful not to harm the material. If it was Bucky’s shirt, he would have been totally fine with destroying it, just like he was about to do to his boyfriend, but Natasha might kill him if he destroyed this _particular_ shirt. It, after all, was a gift. Unbuttoning one at a time, Steve slowly climbed up Bucky’s chest, kissing and licking at his skin, making the brunet supersoldier squirm on the bed, his hips thrusting into the air.

Opening Bucky’s shirt completely, Steve quickly latched onto a nipple, rolling around his tongue and working his way up the other side of Bucky’s chest, playing with the other nipple. Pinching slightly, Bucky groaned as he said, “You’re _killing_ me Steve. I need you.”

“Where do you need me Bucky?”

“ _Everywhere._ ”

“That’s not an answer.”

But Bucky was a bit too far gone to give Steve an actual answer and that’s just how Steve wanted it. Steve laid a few chaste kisses against Bucky’s lips and Bucky arched his back, pushing his hips into Steve’s as he moved down the bed once more.

“Look at you Bucky. So open and practically begging me to sit on your dick.”

“ _Steve_ …” Bucky moaned.

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked, his teeth pulling at Bucky’s underwear. He let it go and it contacted his skin with a sharp _thwack_. Bucky whimpered at the painful stimulation, his hands clenching and unclenching, but staying where they were. “You want me to tease you and then fuck myself down on your cock until you cum in me?”

“ _Holy fuck_ …” Bucky breathed, Steve’s words sending a liquid fire into his belly and through his bones.

“I need to know Bucky. Is that what you want?” Steve said, his fingers digging Bucky’s hips and starting to pull his underwear down. Springing free, Steve took no time swallowing Bucky’s cock. Bucky swore like a sailor, obscenities flowing from his lips. Steve’s lips on his hot flesh made him see stars. His mouth was hot and wet and velvety, licking and sucking until Bucky was sure he was going to die with Captain America sucking his cock. Bucky desperately wanting to thread his fingers through Steve’s short, spiky hair. He wanted to hold Steve where he was and thrust up into his mouth. Just the thought of fucking Steve’s gorgeous mouth sent another spiral of fire down to his belly.

The fire continued to pool in his groin, doubled by Steve’s wet heat continually sucking him. Bucky groaned, “Steve…Steve. I’m g-gonna c-cum!”

Not a moment later, Steve’s mouth disappeared from Bucky’s cock with a lewd _pop_. Steve threw off his dress shirt and divested himself of his pants before straddling Bucky’s hips, grinding down and moaning himself. He leaned over the bed, practically laying on Bucky as he reached for the lube in the bedside table.

“Steve. No, what are you doing? I need to prep you.” Bucky said, concern lacing through his words. If there was anything that would pull Bucky away from an edge, it was doing harm to Steve. But Steve just gave him a salacious grin and reached between his legs. Bucky’s eyes blew open wide, his pupils dilating as Steve pulled a fat, round butt plug from his ass.

Bucky couldn’t help but grin, “Were you planning on getting lucky tonight or do you just wear that all the time?”

“Getting you into bed and fucking me is never an issue.” Steve said, kissing Bucky and throwing the butt plug onto the heap of clothes, “I always plan on getting lucky with you.”

Steve sunk down onto Bucky’s cock, the burn just enough to make Steve hiss through his teeth. While a butt plug keeps him stretched nicely, it could never match Bucky’s girth. Steve pressed a hand to Bucky’s chest, his head dropping as he brought himself upwards and then back down.

They moaned in unison.

Steve arched his back, his hips circling Bucky’s before pulling himself up and down on Bucky’s body. It only took a moment before Steve was hard and leaking onto Bucky’s chest, his precum almost a steady stream as Bucky’s cockhead assaulted Steve’s prostate.

“Oh god, _fuck Bucky._ ” Steve breathed, his hips stuttering and losing all sense of rhythm as Bucky started to lift his hips and fuck up into Steve. The sound of skin slapping skin and breathing and soft swearing was all that could be heard in the bedroom.

Steve placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, his hair falling in his face as he hips stopped moving and just allowed Bucky to fuck him until he was a moaning, sweaty mess. Steve kissed Bucky until he couldn’t breathe, breaking away but hovering above Bucky’s mouth, panting with want. Steve moved his hands over Bucky’s, sliding his fingers into the metal plates and smooth skin of Bucky’s, grabbing and holding on as Steve rode Bucky until thick ropes of cum covered his chest and Bucky’s.

To be honest, both of them were surprised Bucky had held out this long but once Steve came, clenching around his cock, Bucky let out a hoarse cry as he followed Steve over the edge. Steve moaned as he felt Bucky’s cum, hot and sticky, coating him fully.

Steve collapsed totally on Bucky, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck as Bucky finally moved his hands, the metal and flesh fingers slowly moving down to Steve’s ass, where Bucky still rested inside of him. Steve winced for a moment as Bucky pulled himself out of Steve and both of them could feel a warm trickle of cum dripping out of Steve’s hole.

“Oh god.” Bucky said, cupping Steve’s face and kissing him endlessly. Steve chuckled and said,

“That…was so worth the hour it took to figure out how to get the plug in me.”

“It took you an hour?” Bucky asked, his voice hoarse.

“It’s not like I wear them every day Bucky.”

“Are you saying that was your first time using a plug, Stevie?”

“Fuck off.” Steve said, groaning as he lifted himself up onto his arms and moving off the bed to grab washcloths for both of them. Bucky sat up on the bed and turned on the light, washing them both in a pale yellow glow. Steve’s face was completely red as Bucky said,

“Babe, get over here.”

“Hold on.” Steve said and Bucky heard the water running before he was tossed a washcloth. When they were both clean, Steve chucked the dirty cloths onto the pile of forgotten clothing and climbed back onto the bed.

Bucky pulled him into his arms, relaxing back into the bed as soon as Steve’s face was nestled in the crook of his shoulder and neck. “I’m not making fun of you.”

“Sounded like it.” Steve mumbled, running his fingers over the freshly cleaned skin of Bucky’s chest.

Bucky kissed him again and said, “Never. That was so fucking hot, babe. I can’t even believe you did that.”

“Was it okay?”

“ _Way_ more than okay. If you want, we could try it again sometime. Except, next time, I wanna open you up.” Steve keened high in his throat and said, “Hell yeah.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, lulled to sleep by each other’s breathing.

 

 

It’s cold. That’s his first thought. He looks down and sees his black combat boots crunching softly in the snow, looks to the side and sees the glint of the sun shining off of his metal arm. He registers a faint feeling of confusion before shaking it off. What’s his mission? He can’t remember what his mission is, and oh how ironic that feeling is, but why? He blinks, and he’s on a train, why is he on a – _Steve_!

He wakes with a start, screaming silently.

It’s 2016. It’s 2016 and he’s in the avenger’s tower. He’s safe, Steve sleeping peacefully next to him, and hydra’s gone, defeated. He’s safe. Bucky repeats it like a mantra. He’s safe and they’ll never get him again. Bucky sat up in Steve’s bed, pushing the top sheet off his torso, feeling constrained. He needed to breathe.

Outside, he can see the lights along New York City’s skyline twinkling, a sparse few cars rushing by on the roads below. Deep breath in, deep breath out. The bitter winds of his dream still made him feel uneasy, but waking Steve up is out of the question. A quick glance at the clock: it’s only 3:26am. Steve wouldn’t be up for at least another hour or two for his daily run.

Bucky slips out of the room, quietly padding to the lounge two floors down. The tile was cool against his bare feet. He threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants – likely Steve’s – in order to maintain some semblance of warmth. He was probably roasting but all he could think about was the cold. He figures, maybe with a little bit of coffee he’ll be able to get out of his head, or at least as much as he’s able to these days.

Unsurprisingly, there’s somebody already there. This was Avengers Tower, home of perhaps the world’s most eclectic collection of insomniacs, so it wasn’t strange to have company on bad nights like these. Bucky remembered sitting with Sam a few nights, swapping war stories in order to avoid talking about their PTSD. Other nights it had been Natasha or Clint, or a group of people who were unable to sleep. Bucky found it was too crowded with more than three people awake at ungodly hours. After a few minutes of shuffling around in the kitchen, Bucky sat down next to her with a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip cookie.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Wanda hummed noncommittally, nursing her still-steaming mug of tea. “Something like that.”

Not being the greatest conversationalist, Bucky was content to leave it at that. They each enjoyed their respective drinks for a few minutes in comfortable silence, from opposite ends of the couch. Wanda held her mug in her hand, a book propped up against her knee as she flipped through the pages every so often. In the dim lighting from the overhead kitchen lamps and the soft light from the floor to ceiling windows, Wanda looked almost ethereal. Bucky had massive amounts of respect for her. She was barely an adult and held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Pietro’s death her hard and Bucky had always offered his ear. He’d come to know so much death, they were almost buddies. But Wanda seemed to talk to no one but Vision.

Cupping her mug in her hands, Wanda asks, “Bad dreams?”

A wry smile. “Something like that.”

She looks off into the distance, forefingers tracing the rim of her mug. “Sometimes…I dream about the winter, too,” she says carefully.

He sets his mug down a little too forcefully, a few drops of coffee dripping down its sides now.  _How did you know?_  “Why would you-”

“Not on purpose,” she says hurriedly. “It’s just – sometimes I can’t help it. As if you’re yelling at me.” She paused. “That’s why – I think – I dreamt of it tonight, too.”

He considers that briefly. “I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head. “Nothing to be sorry about.” she takes a sip of her tea. J _asmine,_  Bucky notes. “I get it from basically everyone here. Even your Steve.” she glances over at Bucky now. “Although I suppose I should thank you, it hasn’t happened with him since…”

“Since I started fucking him?”

Wanda smiled wryly, “That’s one way to put it.”

“Mm.” Bucky hummed around the rim of his mug. She seems content to leave it at that, leafing through the book that she must have had in her lap. Bucky picks up his abandoned mug again and leans back on the couch. “How was Wakanda?”

Wanda grinned wryly, “There was much diplomacy. Although Sam enjoyed himself much more than I thought her would.”

Bucky blinked for a moment, not really understanding what she was saying. Wanda sighed and said, “Ever since Steve became…” She searched for the word, “Unfrozen, Wakanda has started to take more of an interest in the world’s metal trade. They’ve long been secluded.”

“And sending Sam was a good idea?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D,yea” Wanda said, like the word was a bad taste in her mouth, “Figured it would be too dangerous to send Steve by himself. Sam Wilson is more than ready to take strides with the Wakanda King.”

“And his son…” Bucky grinned, “By the sound of it.”

Wanda gave him a dry smile, “Something like that.”

“And you and Vision? Why did you go?”

Wanda looked away from her book, her fingers drumming against the pages before she started. Her voice was soft and child-like, reminding Bucky that he was dealing with a child. A child who managed to drag him out of the darkest part of his mind. He would never forget the power she possessed. “All my life, I’ve just wanted to see the world. I could shape it how I want but the world is beautiful as it is. There are some dark places, but Wakanda is not one of them. The jungles and the cities glowed with some kind of otherworldly energy and it was euphoric to have the privilege to experience it.” A shadow passed over her face, “Pietro would have loved it.”

“Hey.” Bucky said, bringing her attention back to the present. He wanted to tell her not to think of Pietro. But how could he tell her that without sounding like a hypocrite? What had he done when he thought Steve had died? He’d obsessed over it. It had consumed him. The guilt. The bargaining. The anger. The depression. And all he had wanted was someone to tell him thyeah _, that sucks._

Wanda watched him as he deliberated what to say to her and she smiled as she watched his thoughts, wondering what to say to her to make her feel better. She felt her lips tug up into a genuine smile as she silently watched him fight himself. She closed her book and stood up, startling Bucky out of his thoughts. “Never change James Barnes.”

She left him sitting on the couch, coffee cooling in his hands.

 

 

The date was not really _formal_. They were going out for dinner, to a small family restaurant in downtown Manhattan. Natasha had been explaining to Steve over the phone last week about the rise in ethnic diversities in New York and all the immigration after World War II, and Steve had taken it upon himself to check it all out.

Of course, there had been Italians and Greeks and Chinese and Indians and all sorts of nationalities in New York when he had been younger, but now there were so much more people, so many restaurants, and so many places with ethnic and cultural nuances. Natasha might have also mentioned a deep love for Greek food and Steve was planning to oblige her.

Steve picked up Natasha in a sleek black car at seven o’clock. Since his last date with Bucky, Natasha and Bucky had moved back into their penthouse away from Stark Tower. Which meant Steve had to borrow a car from Tony, which meant explaining to Tony why he needed the car. Steve never thought he would ever have to explain his romantic endeavors to Tony. Steve had his best black trousers on and his favorite blue shirt, choosing to go without the tie. He did have new shoes on, though. Wanda swore that it could drop a girl’s panties before he opened his mouth and Steve assured her that he had no intention of dropping _any panties._ Wanda just rolled her eyes and muttered _zealous gentleman._

When Natasha appeared, Steve was very much taken aback. She had a sleek black skirt on which hugged her hips and curves which were usually hidden by sweatshirts and oversized t-shirts. Her shirt was soft chiffon, a sheer peach which sat perfectly against her pale skin. She was wearing pretty black heels that weren’t too high, but gave her a sway when she walked, and she had a small purse in her other arm.  

Her hair was down, curling over her shoulder, a silver pin holding it back from her face. She had done her face up so perfectly – her eyeliner was subtle and her eye shadow just the right shade to make her soft eyes that much more noticeable. Her eyelashes, where were always long and dark, where thicker and she looked like a film star with that deep red lipstick.

Steve instantly wondered if she was wearing that lipstick for him.

She smiled as she opened the door to the penthouse, “Hi.” She said.

“Hey.” He replied, still reeling, “You look incredible.”

Her eyes glanced down, “You don’t scrub up half-bad yourself, Rogers.”

He let his head drop as he smiled, “Thanks.” He said, “But I think you win this round.”

Steve took his arms from his back and held out the bouquet of red roses he had gotten earlier. Natasha grinned from ear to ear and she grabbed them, putting her nose into the bouquet and inhaling deeply. She said,

“One moment, let me put these in water.”

He nodded and she hurried into the apartment, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor. As expected, Steve heard Bucky’s exclamation of surprise and not a second later, Bucky came to the door wearing sweatpants and nothing else, his hair in a bun on top of his head as he said, “Red roses, smooth Rogers.”

“Hey. I know how to woo someone. You should take some notes.”

“I didn’t see you complaining when I had my cock in your ass.”

Steve flushed red as Natasha came closer. She stepped back out of the living room and said, “Now boys, you’re both pretty.” She turned to Steve, “Thank you for the flowers.”

“Anytime darling.” Steve said, pulling Natasha against him, kissing her soundly. He broke away and smiled to Bucky, who narrowed his eyes at Steve and then said, “I expect her back at a reasonable time.”

“Bucky. Knock it off.” Natasha said, kissing him chastely which seemed to pacify him as she turned to close the door behind her.

Steve offered his elbow and she took it, slipping her hand into his arm. He could smell her perfume, but it was muted – not stifled.

“If you get uncomfortable at all tonight,” Steve offered gently, “You let me know, okay?”

Natasha nodded, “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”  

He chose to ignore the little jab. Steve stepped up to the car, “You look so damn beautiful, Natasha.” He said, giving her a swift kiss on her cheek, “C’mon, get in, I’m driving.”

Her skin flushed at the touch of his lips and she smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat. She grinned at him and he said, reciprocating her grin, “Are you ready for winin’ and dinin’?”

“I was born ready.” Natasha replied just as smoothly as Steve pulled into traffic.

“Yeah?” Steve said, amusement coating his tone.

“Unless you didn’t know already, I’m always up for a good meal, Rogers.” She said, the grin never leaving her face.

Steve reached out and gently took her hand in his. She let her fingers slide into his palm and he ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Well, that’s good because you should expect a three-course meal.”

“And if I want more than a three-course meal?”

“Then, I’m afraid you’ll have to look for another date.” Steve teased. Natasha laughed and she pointed to a random stranger on the street as they drove, “Oh, she’s pretty cute.”

“Oh, going for girls now. I think that would place you in some trouble with Bucky.”

“He’d love it.” Natasha said and Steve was a little surprised. “You’ve discussed people other than me in your relationship?”

“No. I’ve dated women in the past. I’ve told Bucky and he thinks it’s hot. Question is…does that mean I’m in trouble with you?”

“Don’t worry doll. I’ll let you know if you’re trouble or not.”

Natasha laughed, “Keeping an eye on me, huh?”

“Both eyes, all night.”

“Not when you’re driving.” Natasha said, “Eyes on the road.”

Steve just grinned.

 

When they got a parking spot and arrived at the restaurant, Natasha was relaxed, glowing and smiling. She let Steve lead her through the sidewalk, all the while keeping her hands on his arms. She had to take an extra step for each of his because his stride was too long, but she kept pace easier and move with a sort of grace he hadn’t really seen in her before. He wondered if this was what she was like when she worked. Calm, powerful, and commanding. If he saw her walking down the street, he would wonder if she was some important dignitary.

The head waiter greeted them with a big smile and a warm greeting. It was a nice sort of restaurant, the kind where the staff were all friendly and easy-going without being lazy or informal. Steve liked it right away and knew he’d made a good choice. He didn’t like the prim, proper places as much as he liked a crowded, colorful and hearty restaurant.

From Natasha’s reaction, he could tell she liked it too. She immediately took to the bright wallpaper, the paintings, the ornate tables, and chairs, and when she breathed in deep and caught the smell of hot, delicious food from the kitchen, he could almost see her mouth watering.

He pulled the chair out for her and she smiled up at him as she sat down. They had a spot at the back of the restaurant, in a slightly more private corner, away from the hustle of the kitchen and the front door. Steve had asked specifically. He wanted the night to be perfect.

They shared a tasting plate for their entrée, which had cheese, prosciutto and cool apricots coated in honey. Natasha was drinking white wine and Steve went with the house red. Natasha looked like she was in heaven for how good the food was.

“You sure know the way to a girl’s heart.”

Steve chuckled and said, “I think the way to anyone’s heart is through good food.”

For dinner, Steve chose a moussaka and Natasha chose souvlaki. Natasha asked as they waited for their food, “What was your favorite thing to do when you were younger?”

“You mean aside from getting beaten to a pulp?” Steve grinned at his self-depreciating humor as he said, “Sometimes Bucky and I had enough leftover money to take a trip to Coney Island. It was the only time when I didn’t need to worry about being seen as anything more than a friend with Bucky. We could go on a ride together and I could pretend we were on a date.” Steve shook his head, “It sounds stupid now that I say it.”

“Not stupid. Cute.” Natasha said, “Sometimes I envy you and Bucky.”

Steve looked surprised, “What? Why?”

“The history you two have. You’ve known each other for decades. You know, the whole _childhood friends Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both battlefield and schoolyard._ It’s kinda intimidating sometimes.”

“Well, it’s not like you and Bucky don’t have a history.” Steve said, trying to make her feel better. But if he was being honest, he was shocked to hear it from her. She felt insecure too. He was so focused on how he felt and what he wanted, he forgot that Natasha and Bucky could have issues as well. They just worked so well together that it was hard to see the insecurity. But if his date with Bucky told him anything, their relationship was anything but easy. Bucky was still recovering from having his brain put in a blender. Natasha once had the same thing done to her. They were stumbling through his recovery and relationship as much as Steve was.

“A mere five years.” Natasha conceded, “And half of that was beating each other to a pulp. There is something so pure and beautiful about knowing someone since childhood. There is a special bond. You’ve seen each other grow up, laugh, cry, and get injured, and eat cotton candy at amusement parks. The small stuff. It’s something I could never compare to. Ever.” She said, her lip trembling for a moment.

When she finally stopped and saw him staring at her, she raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing, doll.” Steve smiled, unable to help his lips curving into a smile, “You don’t have to compare to Bucky and I because you’re not Bucky. Not to mention I’ve still got a lot to learn about you. I hardly know you at all, really.”

“I could same the same.” She said, pointing at him as she picked up her wine glass, “I know the basics from Fury and Coulson – who would not shut up until a year after you came out of the ice – but you have to fill in the gaps for me.”

Steve picked up his own drink and smiled, “I think we’ll probably need a second date for that.”

Natasha looked impressed and said, “Smooth.”

Steve just shrugged with a grin. She laughed and the sound made him feel light on his feet. She was happy, and she was comfortable enough that she didn’t glance away when Steve winked at her.

Not long after they had finished eating their main course, Steve ordered baklava and coffee for the two of them. When the waitress was out of earshot, Natasha said, “I’m not sure I’ve got enough room left for dessert.”

Steve chuckled, “Worst case, you take one bite, and I eat the rest. Problem solved.”

Natasha, eyes sparkling with mischief, latched onto that.

“Bucky told me that you can eat but I didn’t believe him when he said you put away two pizzas by yourself.” She said, leaning closer, “I wanna hear it from you – how much can you eat?”

“Depends on how much work I’m doing.” Steve said, feeling a bit sheepish.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, doll.” Steve said, smirking, “You’ll just have to hang around and find out for yourself.”

 

By the end of the night, Steve knew he was already gone, completely taken with Natasha. Any nervousness or shyness he had been harboring had disappeared quickly, and watching her flirt back with him made him smile, made him so happy. Starting this relationship, he was so paranoid about ruining his friendship with Natasha. Over the few years since S.H.I.E.L.D and the Triskelion fell, he trusted her with secrets and deep emotions he rarely told anyone else. He was afraid that pursuing her romantically would throw away everything he had worked so hard for.  

Natasha made a fairly good effort with her baklava but Steve helped her finish the last of it. She was full and satisfied and it made Steve happy to know that he could make her feel that way.

After they had paid and wandered back out into the street, walking towards the car, Steve asked, “Did you have a good night?”

Natasha nodded and then placed her hand back in his. “It was the best night I’ve ever had.”

“The best night you’ve ever had _yet._ ” Steve grinned, winking at her and watching her face flush. She only blushed like that in public. When they were alone, it was her who was making him blush.

“Steve, you can stop acting like we haven’t slept together.”

“Nuh uh. I’m supposed to uphold my gentleman status, according to Wanda. So, that means I can’t ravish you later on.”  

They piled into the car and Natasha still held onto his hand. Steve had already told himself before he left his apartment that no matter what happened, he wasn’t going to take Natasha to bed tonight. He was determined to prove that he wanted to be with her for more than her body, to show her that she was more than just a toy to him. He wanted to show her that he actually wanted a relationship with her and Bucky. In theory, it was a good plan.

But right now, with her body calling out to him and her hand tracing circles on the skin of his arm, Steve was starting to lose resolve.

Steve took a few shortcuts to get her home a little faster when he figured it out. When they arrived, Steve held the door open for Natasha and she paused in front of him.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling softly, “I had an amazing time.”

Steve smiled back, “That was the plan, doll.”

She glanced down at where Steve’s hand was reaching out to hers, and as she took it she said suddenly, “If – if you wanted, I mean, you could – you could come inside…”

Steve stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, “Natasha, are you blushing?”

“Shut up.” She said, not meeting his gaze as she bit her lip, “I’m just saying. You can sleep here tonight. Bucky would like it…you know, with his arm bothering him.”

“His arm is bothering him?”

“Yea. Just minutely. Stark is gonna do a deep clean on it in the next few days.”

“If I stay over, Bucky isn’t going to want to sleep.” Steve said.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Despite my willingness, I do actually need to sleep.”

Natasha said, “So, if that a no?”

“That would have to be a no…for tonight.” Steve added, wanting to get it through that he wasn’t saying no forever. Natasha grinned and shook her head,

“You are a mystery, Rogers. But if that’s the case, I bid you goodnight.” She said, kissing him chastely on the cheek. He grabbed her wrist as she turned away and he said,

“Now, I didn’t say I wouldn’t kiss the daylight’s out of you.” Steve said, his lips descending on Natasha’s and staining his own lips red as he opened her mouth by thumbing her chin. She growled as he pulled away, nipping his bottom lip as she said,

“Bucky’s going to the lab tomorrow. We’ll see you there?”

“Count on it.” Steve said, smiling and finally letting her go as she blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her. Steve bit his lip and grinned like a school boy, putting his hands in his pockets before turning and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I did enjoy writing all this fluff and angst! However, the smut will come! Let me know if you guys want to see anything happen between these guys :) There is always room for another chapter with smut...because I can! 
> 
> Remember to satisfy my comment kink and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)


End file.
